Tá mo chroí istigh ionat
by Rae Elizabeth
Summary: Arabella McMahon is the youngest McMahon, she is used to be a wwe superstar, but now she is a Grammy and platinum award wining singer, she is a mum to 7 year old Peyton, and the girlfriend to Fergal Devitt, ( Finn Balor), There is a better summary on 1st chapter, I'm new to writing


Thanks so much for choosing to read my story! In **Tá mo chroí istigh ionat** **(my heart is within you) we meet Arabella McMahon, she is the youngest McMahon daughter, at age 28. She is a Grammy and multiplatinum award-winning singer. Her best friends are, Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez, and Jennifer Lawrence, WWE best friends, are Nikki and Brie Bella, Barbie (Kelly Kelly) Blank, Ashley (Charlotte) Flair, and Mercedes( Sasha Banks).**

 **She wrestled when she was 19-21, she stopped wrestling, so she could do her singing career full time, and she was pregnant with her and her boyfriend Adam Levine Her signature move was the 'Arakick' it was like Shawn Michaels sweet chin music.**

 **She was the Divas Champ 4x, and the 3** **rd** **longest reigning Divas Champion.**

 **Nicknames: Ari- Nikki, Brie, Barbie, Ashley, Taylor, and Selena**

 **Bella: Stephanie, Paul, Shane, Linda, Vince, Marissa, Fergal**

 **Sweetheart/Darling: Fergal**

 **Relationships: Kevin Jonas (2006-2008)**

 **Adam Levine (2009-2013)**

 **Fergal Devitt (2014-present)**

 **Children: Peyton Levine, age 7**

 **Orlando Flordia**

 **"** **Bella, darling time to get up", I heard the distinct Irish voice of my boyfriend Fergal, I buried my head in my soft silk pillows. "No, it's too early" I moan. I hear faint chuckle of him while he wraps his arm around my waist. "We got to get Peyton up, and catch the flight to New York, to for tomorrow morning baby". He says, I sigh in defeat and get out of my soft warm bed. I pick up my phone from the night stand, it read 5:45, it's too early for this. I go into Fergal and I's in suite washroom to take a shower. I turn the shower on and step in, the warm water feels amazing on my body, I wash my body and shampoo and condition my hair. Once I finished I turn the water off and dry myself off, Once I get dressed in my American eagle jeans and white shirt I put my trusty white converse on and go downstairs.**

 **"** **Hey Bella, I got all of our suitcases in the SUV, and I got Peyton dressed she fell sleep on the couch, but I can carry her to the car for ya." He tells me, I smile and kiss his soft kissable lips. He is so amazing to Peyton and me. "Thanks Babe" I pick up my Louis Vuitton purse and get into our black Porsche Macon.**

 **Once we finally make it to the Orlando International Airport, we get someone to help without bags, I carry Peyton, trying my best to avoid the cameras. We make it to our private jet and get situated. I place Peyton on one of the lounge chairs and sit my bag on the table. I'm so tired, were on our way to New York for Raw 25, Tomorrow I have promotions with my big sister Stephanie and Paul. I text her telling her Fergal and I are just leaving.**

 **I have Fergal and I take a selfie for my Instagram.**

 ** _On our way to NYC, for Raw 25, I'm so excited to celebrate! See you all there #Raw25 #WWE wwe finnbalor_**

 **I post the picture and put my phone on the table. I cuddle into Fergal and close my eyes. The next time I open my eyes were landing. "Wow how long was I asleep?" I asked him, a few hours, I nod my head as he helps me get up, he gets Peyton up and we walk out onto the field. As we are walking to our SUV, I get a call from Steph**

 **"** **Hey, where are you? She asks**

 **"** **were in New York, just landed, getting ready to go to Taylors"**

 **"** **Okay, do you want to get some dinner later tonight"**

 **"** **yea, I'll talk to Ferg and talk about places"**

 **"** **okay, Love you!"**

 **"** **Love you too!"**

 **"** **So Steph wants to have dinner tonight is that all right?", "of course" he says, once we get settled into the car we drive to Taylors, "Mommy are we going to see Auntie Taylor today?" Peyton asks. I turn around 'Yes baby" I tell her. Her blue eyes look tired, I know that all of this traveling really gets to her sometimes. We reach Taylors Apartment, and get out, Fergal gets our bags, while I get Peyton out, and go to the door, Taylor gave me a set of house keys so we go inside, "Taylor" I call out, "Coming!" It was like a scene from a movie when the two friends run in slow motion to hug each other. "I Missed you so much!' we both said, Once we get settled in Taylor has us go into the kitchen where she made us some cookies, and had some coffee, Taylor got Peyton some new dolls to play with in her room. "So Bella what are your plans?' "Well today were going to dinner with Steph and Paul, you're coming right? And then tomorrow promotions and then raw. "" Of course ill come, I think Tom is free tonight." Okay**

 **Later on Taylor and I get our outfits together, I'm wearing a red and black jumpsuit with y black louis Vuitton heels, Taylor is wearing a green dress, Once we finally get ready I have our driver take a picture of Taylor, Tom, Fergal, Peyton and I, We finally get to the restaurant, thankfully the paps aren't there yet. We all get out and go in, the hostess brings us to our private area where Steph, Paul their three girls and Shane and Marissa and their three boys and mum and dad are there. "Hey" I tell them and we all hug each other and sit down, we all discuss tomorrow and how amazing it is. The night was filled with amazing wine, and amazing food and memories.**

 **So how was the first chapter? Any ideas, or ways I can improve? I really hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
